Gabriel Agreste/Galería/Temporada 1 (1-13)
Temporada 1 Clima Tempestuoso SW Hawk Moth Miraculous.jpeg SW Hawk Moth asking for Miraculous.jpeg SW Hawk Moth wide shot.jpeg SW Hawk Moth guides Stormy.jpeg SW Hawk Moth wants action.jpeg SW Hawk Moth revengeful.jpeg Burbujeo TB Gabriel Videocall.jpeg TB Agreste Foyer.jpeg TB Gabriel stairs.jpeg TB Gabriel Refuse.jpeg Gabriel Agreste.png TB Gabriel Refuse 2.jpeg TB Hawk Moth's lair.jpeg TB Butterfly in hand.jpeg TB Corrupting butterfly.jpeg TB Akuma Flying.jpeg TB Hawk Moth Miraculous.jpeg TB evil laugh.jpeg TB Hawk Moth calling.jpeg TB NOW.jpeg TB Very angry Hawk Moth.jpeg TB Hawk Moth swearing revenge.jpeg TB Goodbye.jpeg Copi-Gato CC (98).png CC (190).png CC (403).png CC (426).png CC (455).png CC (456).png Quiebratiempo TK Hawk Moth with pink mask.png TK Hawk Moth.png TK Hawk Moth evil grin.png TK Hawk Moth very excited.png TK Hawk Moth yeah.png TK Hawk Moth wants CN's Miraculous.png TK Very angry Hawk Moth.png TK Hawk Moth supports his villains.png TK Hawk Moth do not fail me.png TK Hawk Moth swears revenge.png TK Lair window closing.png Faraón PH S01EP06 (159).png PH S01EP06 (160).png PH S01EP06 (179).png PH S01EP06 (650).png PH S01EP06 (651).png PH S01EP06 (740).png PH S01EP06 (741).png PH S01EP06 (742).png Señor Pichón MP Gabriel Agreste.jpeg MP Preemptive appearance.jpeg TP Found victim.jpeg MP Paris without Pigeons.jpeg MP Pigeons without you.jpeg MP Persuasion.jpeg MP Hawk Moth giving orders.jpeg MP Impatient Hawk Moth.jpeg MP Hawk Moth can't wait.jpeg MP Hawk Moth swearing revenge.jpeg MP Gabriel.jpeg MP Judge crew.jpeg MP Gabriel 2.jpeg MP Rose and Juleka's derby.jpeg MP Chloé presents to Gabriel.jpeg MP Y'know, the mayor.jpeg MP Examinating Marinette's derby.jpeg MP Turning to the other hat.jpeg MP Chloé with her copy.jpeg MP Drama Queen.jpeg MP Gabriel watching Chloé.jpeg MP Go ahead.jpeg MP Chloé pushes pedestal.jpeg MP Chloé busted.jpeg MP Gabriel 3.jpeg MP Gabriel 4.jpeg MP Gabriel you're the winner.jpeg Lady Wifi LW S01EP07 (249).png LW S01EP07 (603).png LW S01EP07 (604).png LW S01EP07 (694).png LW S01EP07 (872).png LW S01EP07 (873).png Demoilustrador EV S01EP08 (81).png EV S01EP08 (506).png EV S01EP08 (507).png EV S01EP08 (773).png EV S01EP08 (829).png EV S01EP08 (830).png EV S01EP08 (831).png EV S01EP08 (832).png EV S01EP08 (833).png EV S01EP08 (834).png EV S01EP08 (835).png EV S01EP08 (836).png EV S01EP08 (837).png Rogercop RC S01EP09 (143).png RC S01EP09 (148).png RC S01EP09 (149).png RC S01EP09 (150).png RC S01EP09 (151).png RC S01EP09 (258).png RC S01EP09 (423).png RC S01EP09 (642).png RC S01EP09 (666).png RC S01EP09 (667).png RC S01EP09 (774).png RC S01EP09 (775).png Cupido Negro DC S01EP10 (345).png DC S01EP10 (346).png DC S01EP10 (398).png DC S01EP10 (399).png DC S01EP10 (563).png DC S01EP10 (564).png DC S01EP10 (627).png DC S01EP10 (636).png DC S01EP10 (637).png DC S01EP10 (638).png DC S01EP10 (639).png DC S01EP10 (640).png DC S01EP10 (1062).png DC S01EP10 (1063).png DC S01EP10 (1064).png DC S01EP10 (1065).png Horrificadora HF S01EP11 (242).png HF S01EP11 (243).png HF S01EP11 (244).png HF S01EP11 (245).png HF S01EP11 (246).png HF S01EP11 (270).png HF S01EP11 (271).png HF S01EP11 (572).png HF S01EP11 (573).png HF S01EP11 (574).png HF S01EP11 (575).png HF S01EP11 (771).png HF S01EP11 (772).png HF S01EP11 (774).png HF S01EP11 (954).png HF S01EP11 (955).png Darkblade DB S01EP12 (351).png DB S01EP12 (352).png DB S01EP12 (872).png El Mimo TM (325).png TM (326).png TM (327).png TM (353).png TM (354).png TM (355).png TM (405).png TM (662).png TM (809).png TM (810).png TM (811).png Categoría:GaleríasCategoría:Galerías de Personajes